Novel
|-|Novel= |-|The Reaper= Character Synopsis Novel is the step-brother of Sheep and is a secondary protagonist of Escape from Nevara. Novel is noted to have a sickness that somehow Sheep can cure when around him. It's heavily implied Novel is a Grim Reaper of some kind and with the release of "Unlikely Hero" it's revealed Novel is an entity called "The Reaper" who guides the souls of the dead to The Afterlife Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B | 2-A Verse: Margin Name: Novel | The Reaper, Spirit Guide Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human | Guidance of Lost Souls Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in the use of Sycthes, Hand to Hand Combatant | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Can possess objects, beings and even other spirits), Non-Corporeal (They exist as Non-Corporeal Spirits), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the Life-Force of others to feed on their power), Perception Manipulation (Allows who is and isn't allowed to see or perceive them), Immortality (Type 6 & 7, Can transfer their essence and conscious into another host and manifest in them), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate darkness to create a body and dim away light), Mind Manipulation (Can enter a person's mind and alter their psyche, can remove memories and replace them), Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that are hard to tell apart from reality), Time Travel/Dimensional Travel (Can travel across Time and alternate Universes), Reality Warping (Can make any thought and dream become a reality), Time Manipulation (Controls the Time within the Navarda), Soul Manipulation (Can control souls and guide them to the afterlife), ETC. Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Physically should be comparable to Sheep, who herself can destroy a wall in a battle) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(The Reaper is often placed as a cosmic entity in Margin and should be atleast comparable to entities such as Big Ben and Coret. Also directly on par with Isaki Claheron, who was able to repair Big Ben, the embodiment of Time across an infinite number of realities) 'Speed: Peak Human | Immeasurable '(Similar to The Forevers , The Reaper exists beyond 3rd dimensional laws and is beyond the material universe. Capable of percieving Isaki Claheron, who's a 4th Dimensional Entity) '''Lifting Ability: Human Class | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Wall Level '(Sheep, who is on par with Novel, can break walls in the middle of a fight) | '''Multiversal+ '(Comparable to Isaki Claheron, who can repair Big Ben, who embodies Space-Time across an infinite number of realities) '''Durability: Wall Level (Survived the force an entire wall falling upon her and got back up like it never happened) | Multiverse Level+ '(Should have similar durability to The Forevers, who could survive the collapse of Space-Time across the Multiverse) 'Stamina: Average '(Is a human boy) | '''Limitless ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range '''through Sythe | '''Multiversal+ '(Can govern the souls from across all worlds and universes) 'Intelligence: High '(Is equally as smart as Sheep) | 'Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: Suffers from a sickness | None Versions: Novel | The Reaper ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Sycthe: '''Novel carries a Sycthe that he can use in combat and in self-defense situations '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'BodySwapping: '''Novel has the ability to possess object, beings and even other non-corporeal spirits to manifest their soul and essence into their body using it as a vessel *'Life-Force Drain: Novel can drain the Life-Force out of an opponet which he uses to feed off his opponets to sustain their form *'''Perception Switching: '''Novel possess the ability to allow beings of him choosing to see and perceive him tho this only works for one person at a time though Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Spirits Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Weapons Master Category:Humans Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life-Force Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Martial Artist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Margin Category:Grim Reapers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2